Princess Sherbet
Princess Sherbet is one of the main characters of the 2005 movie Toy Warrior. Personality Princess Sherbet is the princess of Land of Toys. She is a tomboy. She came to earth to find a young boy that she could marry and make him her prince and the one who should save the Land of Toys from the clutches of the evil ones. She found a handsome boy named Jason and madly fell in love with him. She tried to talk to him and confess her love for Jason but all the time it was interupted by Jinno. Later Jinoo was the one instead of Jason and Happy watch told her to marry Jinoo many times. She is shown to be a nice, good hearted, tomboy later in the movie. Even though arguing with each other through out the movie, Sherbet and Jinoo are in love with each other. She finally confessed her love for him by hugging when she saw him alive, giving him the confidence to defeat the Dark Warrior. They finally kissed at the end of the movie. Discription Princess Sherbet is bossy in the beginning of the movie but changed to a nice and good-hearted tomboy through out the movie. She came to earth to find a prince for her and the one who would save the Land of Toys. She found and madly fell in love wtih Jason, but Jinoo was the one who found the Magic Stone. Relationships *'Jinoo': Jinoo is Sherbet's love interest. Sherbet is love interest. At first, they always argued on little things. Sherbet had no interest in Jinoo when they first met. She was in love with Jason and hated Jinoo. Later after Jinoo came to Land of Toys, they started to have a budding romance. Later Sherbet apologized to Jinoo for being a jerk towards him by hugging him when she realized that Jinoo was okay and revealed that she is in love with Jinoo. At the end of the movie, Sherbet kissed Jinoo and confessed her love for him but Jinoo said in disgust which made Sherbet mad. *'Jason': Jason was Sherbet's former love interest. She met him and madly fell in love with him when they first met. She tried to talk to him and confess her love for Jason but all the time it was interupted by Jinno. But later, Sherbet fell in love with Jinoo and forgot about Jason. Powers and Weapons Sherbet is not very good at fighting comparing to Jinoo. But she do have some powers. *'Angel String': Angel String is Sherbet's primary weapon. It is a staff with a yoyo-like ball at the top. The ball can stretch and come back like a yoyo. The hit is not very strong. Trivia *Princess Sherbet will meet Tino Tonitini, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, and their friends in Tino's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. *Princess Sherbet will meet Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Sora, Mickey Mouse, SpongeBob and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Toy Warrior. Category:HEROINES Category:PRINCESSES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Non-Disney princesses Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Love Interests Category:Warriors Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Sonic876) Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies